Their Life
by AbCow-xD
Summary: Cameron and House are together what will happen?
1. 1 Feeling Sick

Cameron and House had been living together for over a year now. They had shared everything with one another and were dealing with their 'fights' quite well. Around Cameron, House was different. He smiled, he talked without much of that sarcastic remarks and he was able to show not only in his eyes but also with his actions that he cared for her, that he loved her. Cameron being Cameron was always a spoon of sugar but when with House she was more confident, more relaxed... she was perfect.

Usually Cameron would wake up around 6 a.m so that she could be at work around 7.30 a.m and fill some charts for House but today House was the first one to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw Cameron fast asleep, he glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that Cameron was already late for work. Not that he didn't like to have her next to him but it was already 9 a.m and it wasn't normal for Cameron to sleep that much... not during the week anyways.

"Allie...Allie!" said House whispering and then kissing her in the shoulder. Cameron moaned and snuggled to him.

"Allie... You're late for work already. I'm not complaining...you know that I like to have you here when I wake up but... hmm..." Cameron opened her eyes tentativly and tried to focus on House

"I don't feel so good..." she was with a raspy voice and with a restless face. Cameron was never sick... and hearing her say this words made House a bit worried

"Allie what do you feel?" asked House while searching for a thermometer

"I woke up and I was hit by a strong wave of nausea... I threw up then I was just too tired to work I wanted to sleep a little more..." her voice was weak and her eyes were bloodshot from being tired

"Hey...it's going to be ok!" said House comforting her. The thermometer beeped... "You're with a fever... not too high but still a fever..." House kissed Cameron on the cheek and went to the kitchen. He returned moments later with a bottle of water and some pills for the fever. "Here... take this...it's for your fever. You probably caught a bug so today my lady... bed rest and lots of water!" He kissed her protectively on her forehead and got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Cameron not wanting House to leave her alone

"Don't worry...I'll just call Cuddy and let her know that we're not going to work today."

"Oh...ok" said Cameron swallowing the pills and resting her head again in the pillow. Minutes later she was asleep ...


	2. 2 The Conversation

"What do you mean with she's sick?" asked Wilson hearing House's desperate voice

"Duh! She's sick! She's running a fever, she's nauseous... sick!" House could sense that Wilson was holding back a smile... "Why are you smiling!?"

"Because I don't always have the privilege to see you caring for someone... you do love her!" stated Wilson

"Jimmy I though you were more clever than that! I'm with her for over a year now! Why wouldn't I love her! I even got her an engagement ring... ups..."

"You WHAT!?" said Wilson shocked and grinning

"Hmm... look I have to go she's in the bedroom waiting for me... can't leave the lady waiting! Bye Jimmy!" said House trying to escape the conversation

"Oh no...no... we'll talk about that tomor-" House hang up the phone but both he and Wilson kept thinking about their conversation... they both were smiling... House was happy because he ended up finding someone that loved him for what he was and Wilson was happy because his best friend was finally finding a meaning for his life...


	3. 3 The Phone Call

Hi!

This is Ana here. I want to thank you all for your reviews. Sincerely... I wasn't expecting any so...I'm truly happy :)

Bye for now,

Ana

* * *

Cameron woke up with a movement next to her. It was already 2 p.m and House decided he would wake Cameron so that they could eat something and spend the rest of the day watching General Hospital and spoiling her. 

"Hey..." whispered House "How are you?"

"Actually...I'm a lot better. I think I just needed to rest." said Cameron kissing House

"Yeah right... you think I didn't know you were faking all the time so just you could skip work?" said House in a playful tone

"Oh yeah... and your worry was what?" she said pushing House on top of her

"I was using my theather skills! I knew you were faking since the beginning..." he said defensively

"Yeah right..."

"Oh girl... you've been caught!" he said sticking out his tongue to her and starting to tickle her

"OK...OK.ok..ok...Greg stop it! GREG!" she managed to say between her laugh and trying at the same time to escape his ticklish touch

"Confess Doctor Cameron!" He said to her

"Confess..." he whispered at her ear

"Ok...ok... I confess. You caught me! I've been lying to you all this time... I was faking my nausea and my weakness to skip work. You were right! You caught me...Now stop pleaseee!" she said playing along with him and kissing him in the neck

"And why Doctor Cameron do you always have to be a teaser!?" said House making Cameron smile and kiss him even more

"I love you" even though they had been together for quite a long time now it was rare for House to say those words... in fact he didn't need to say them because his eyes always told her that he loved her and would always be there for her...

"I love you too Greg" and they kissed...they kissed for what seemed like hours and finally pulled apart when they were both struggling for air... right then the phone rang. Cameron went to answer it while House turned to his side and reached for his Vicodin, swallowing a pill.

"Hello" answered Cameron still gasping for air and wishing it wasn't her coleagues

"Hi..." a soft and young voice could be heard

"Hey princess what's up?" Cameron sensed that the girl was breathing heavily and was about to cry "Gaby, honey don't cry... tell me what's wrong baby..." said Cameron trying to calm the little girl. By now House was next to Cameron looking at her with a look of confusion.

"It's daddy... he forgot to pick me up from school again..." said Gabrielle crying even harder. Cameron looked at House in utter disbelief and sighed... she closed her eyes for a moment and pondered her options...

"Honey listen to me... I'll be there in ten okay?"

"Okay..." said the girl still crying.

"Don't cry sweetie I'll be there really quickly..."

"What's wrong with the rugrat?" asked House curiously

"SOMEONE forgot to pick her from school...again." said Cameron in distress while searching for her car keys

"And she was crying her guts out because of that? Couldn't she simply call and explain the situation without crying? I could hear her crying from here..." said House in a mocking tone which he regretted immediatly once he saw Cameron's death glare

"Look... she's 6 years old. Neither my father or her mother care for her! She's been neglected since the day she was born... For God sake she's a child! I hate that man!..."

"He's your father..." he stated

"Still...I hate him! And you keep your mouth shut...you hate yours too!"

"That's not the point here..."

"I know... let's just pick Gaby from school before something more happens..." House nodded and kissed Cameron on the lips

"I'm sorry..." said House looking directly to Cameron

"I know..." she smiled a little and held his hand... then, together, they made their way to Gaby's school


	4. 4 Arguing

Arriving at Gaby's school Cameron spotted the little girl sitting under a tree looking cold and still crying. House stood in the car observing the two of them.

"Gaby..." said Cameron with her most calm and comforting voice and knealing to the girl's level

"Baby I'm here now... don't cry okay?" the girl nodded and hugged Cameron who started to rub Gaby's back and whispering sothing words. Cameron picked her sister up, grabbed her school bag and went to the car where House was waiting for them.

House looked at Cameron, held her hand and with his eyes he let her know that he was there supporting them... Cameron gave him a weak smile and held his hand tighter.

Fifteen minutes later they were all at home and making an effort to make Gaby forget the previous events.

"I'm hungry..." said the Gaby to House. House usually didn't give a damn for kids but he was particularly attached to this one. She was a special kid... with a good behaviour, as sweet as Cameron, a little shy and she was a copy of Cameron with light brown hair and grey eyes.

"And what do you feel like eating?" he asked with a mocking face making the girl laugh. Cameron was observing them with a tear in the eye and trying to gain courage to call her father...

"Toast and milk!"

"Ok... toast and milk it is" He grabbed his cane with his right hand picked Gaby with his other arm.

House left Gaby eating and watching tv and went to the bedroom where Cameron was talking to her father.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS THINGS TO HER! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE!!! She's your daughter for God sake!" Cameron was screaming on the phone. House stood behind and hugged her... Cameron let House support some of her weight and mentally thanked him for being this supportive with her.

"What do you mean you don't care..." "YOU WHAT??? You and that woman don't deserve the wonderful daughter you have!... oh...it's going to be that way... and you planned on leaving her at school all alone?... no... I don't want you to call me ever again ... everything that has to be done will be arranged between our lawyers!" and then she hang up... she turned to House and let him embrace her, kiss her... comfort her...

"We'll talk about that later" House said sensing that she didn't want to talk just yet... She nodded and he kissed her... then they both put a fake smile on the face and went to the living room to give some of their love to this little girl who deserved some stable environment.


	5. 5 Talking

House and Cameron were on their bed... Cameron was spooning against House and thinking...

"Do you want to talk?" asked House

"What about?" asked Cameron clenching and closing her eyes

"Well maybe about the weather, or Jimmy's new tie, or Cuddy's big breasts, or General Hospital, or my mom, or our dumb neighbours...or maybe I'm asking if you want to talk about that phone call you made today..." Cameron sighed and nodded

"He doesn't want her... nor her mother..." said Cameron letting a tear fall. House wiped it dry.

"What do you want to do about that?" he asked helding her closer and trying to soothe her

"I...I don't know. I mean... I know what I want to do. I just don't know if it's the right thing..." she said more to herself than to House

"Everything you do is the right thing Allie..." he said reassuring her

"I want to adopt her Greg, but I don't know... I don't want to lose you and I don't want to leave her alone either..." she paused for a moment. House knew that there was more so he decided he would let her talk and then he would make his own remarks "I also don't know if I am being selfish by wanting to keep her... I'm a doctor Greg... you know that we don't have much time... and I want Gaby to have a real family... a mother, a father who can love her and be there for her... always!" Cameron was crying hard by now. House pulled her to a sitting position and hugged her protectively... hoping he could do more for her...

"You won't lose me. Allison I love you, I'll never leave you! You hear me? Never!" he wiped her tears once again and then continued "You are an amazing person. How can you think you are selfish? You do everything for everyone... you are concerned about your sister's future... that's not selfish! I also know that Cuddy would help you with your schedule problem... you should keep her... she needs you right now. She needs her big sister... the one that will stand by her, that will love her... you are looking for a better mother than you? That's impossible!" He said with a calm and concern in his voice that only Cameron knew he had.

"You're an amazing man Greg... Why do you always hide behind that sarcastic mask?" she asked kissing him gently. He smiled and kissed back.

"Now young lady... I want you to stop worrying wether you'll be a good mom or not because as far as I know you'll be the best. We'll adopt Gaby and we'll give her the most stable environment we can provide." Cameron turned to him and kissed him forcefully. She was glad she had him in her life.

"I love you" Said House kissing the tip of her nose. Cameron smiled... a big smile

"I love you too..."

"Hmmm... and Allie... about this..." Cameron interrupted him

"I won't tell you've turned soft..." she said laughing

"Oh you know me too well!" he said proudly


	6. Author's Note:

Hello people!

It's me again... First of all I want to thank all of you for your reviews and second I want to say that I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes... I read the whole story today and realised that there are some stupid mistakes like "wether" or "sothing"...

I'll try to post another chappy today.

With love,

Ana


	7. 6 Feeling Safe

"MOMMY! MOOOMMY!!!" this screaming woke both Cameron and House during the night... Cameron rolled over and wished it was only a dream... seeing that Cameron wasn't getting up House turned the lamp on and looked at her. "You want me to go?" asked House surprisingly. Cameron took a moment to proccess the information...

"No... I'll go... she needs me right now...You try to rest a little more." Cameron entered the spare room ... Gabrielle was sobbing. Cameron picked her up and tried to calm her down... it took her longer than expected to acomplish that.

"I want mommy.." said Gaby whispering. Cameron closed her eyes and kissed Gaby over and over again as if trying to ease her pain

"Sweetie... me and Greg... we already explained to you th-" she was interrupted

"Why doesn't my mommy wants me? Why doesn't she love me?" Cameron sighed. She didn't know how to answer her sister because herself couldn't find the answer for those questions...

"Will you stay with me?" Gaby asked almost inaudibly

"Of course I will! I love you so much princess. You'll live with me and Greg... we'll both take care of you." she answered with a welcoming smile. Gaby sat and hugged Cameron.

"Do you want me to stay here with you until you fall asleep?" Gaby nodded and pulled Cameron to her bed. Cameron laid down and embraced her sister who, for the very first time, felt safe and loved...


	8. 7 Secret Diagnostic

House woke up to an empty bed. At first he thought Cameron had already left for work but then he remebered he events that took place the day before and that it was Saturday. He took his Vicodin and got up... he looked for Cameron all over the house with the exception of the spare room...

He entered there and found Cameron and Gaby snuggled and asleep. He approached Cameron and started to stroke her hair. Slowly Cameron woke up...

"Hey...Good Morning" whispered House.

"Good morning..." answered Cameron with a yawn

"You fell asleep in here..." stated House

"She had a terribly night... she was constantly waking up with nightmares..." said Cameron trying to get out of the bed. Seeing that Cameron was having a hard time to do so... House helped her by moving Gaby a little.

"Gently... Try not to wake her... she needs to rest a little more." whispered Cameron. House nodded. Finally Cameron got out of the bed and lead House to the kitchen.

"So... what do you want to do today?" asked House while kissing Cameron on the neck. She leaned against him and thought for a moment.

"We should go find a lawyer..." answered Cameron nervously. "I'm sorry... I know you didn't have that in mind..." she said kissing him

"Well no... but anyway with a kid here is near impossible to do what I had in mind my dear..."

"Yeah?...and what did you have in mind?" asked Cameron teasingly and nipping at his earlobe

"Oh you see... I want-" House stopped what he was about to say when he heard footsteps... Both adults looked at the door and saw Gaby.

"Good morning sleepy head!" said Cameron giving Gaby a hug and a good morning kiss. House simply gave her a smile... a genuine smile..

"G'morning.." said Gaby accepting Cameron's hug

"Are you hungry baby?" asked Cameron. Gaby shook her head.

"Ok... do you want to wa... to watch some cartoons?..." asked Cameron starting to feel slightly dizzy. House noticed this and approached Cameron... supporting her weight.

"Yes, please." answered Gaby. House helped Cameron sat in a chair and went with Gaby to the living room. Once the little one was settled he returned to the kitchen only to find an extremely pale Cameron.

"How are you feeling?" asked House with concern in his voice

"I'm okay... just a little dizzy..." answered Cameron taking deep breaths

"Yeah right... you're okay obviously... you are pale like snow but yeah... you're absolutely fine..." Cameron sighed and leaned her head to him

"Can you make it to the bedroom?" asked House. Cameron nodded and with House's help she got up.

House lead her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed then he took her fever...

"You're not with a fever..." stated House "Does your head hurt?"

"No... I'm just really dizzy and a bit nauseous..."

"You weren't nauseous back in the kitchen were you?" Cameron nodded her head...

"Not too much, though..." House made his own diagnose but he didn't want to tell her just yet... he decided to let her rest... because he too needed to think... a lot!


	9. 8 Telling Wilson

"Okay House what now? It's Saturday!" said Wilson answering the phone

"It's Allison..." answered House emotionless

"What did you do now?" said Wilson sighing

"I think I ... I got her pregnant..."

"Wha... Is she pregnant? Did she take a test? Please tell me you weren't a bastard..."

"Hey...hey hey! Slow down okay?... I THINK she is pregnant I didn't tell her I think she's pregnant so I'm guessing she didn't link her symptoms..."

"Huh? What are you going to do now?" asked Wilson

"Well... I'm leaving her obviously! I mean... I'm too old to be playing daddy! I'm not father material..."

"ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT???? It's your child! The woman you love! Don't be an ass House... talk to her or you'll be in a lot of tr-"

"Hey oh! Calm down Robin Wood... I was joking! Of course I won't leave her... I'm an ass but even I wouldn't do something like that!" House felt Wilson sigh

"So... what are you going to do?"

"Well duh!... talk to her!" he answered hanging up the phone and leaving a perplexed Wilson at the other side of the line..


	10. Author's Note: 2

Hello everyone.

I'm terribly sorry for not having updated the story for so long...

I kind of messed up my knee during a volleyball practise... so yeah... I went through a surgery (something about my meniscus...)... okay people... I'm sorry once again and I hope you enjoy the new chappys...

With love,

Ana


	11. 9 Something Serious

'Allie...Allie!' called Gaby shaking Cameron slightly. Cameron opened her eyes and saw Gaby with a delicate and cute smile.

'Hey sweet cheeks...' said Cameron motioning to Gaby to join her in the bed.

'Are you better now?' asked Gaby with concern in her eyes and resting her face in the pilow.

'I'm okay baby... I was just a little tired...' Gaby nodded.

'You're not tired anymore?'

'No... not anymore.' said Cameron while kissing her sister's nose. At that moment House entered the room

'Ah! So you're here!' said House looking at Gaby and faking being mad at her

'Yeah...'

'Yeah? Just...yeah? I told you not to come here... You said you wouldn't come BUT I turn my back for a moment and you come here and wake you sister!' House was talking louder and louder and making an effort not to burst out laugh in front of them. Oh... he was messing with Gaby's mind...

'You were asleep... I was bored! I wanted Allie!' she tried to explain... House kept on inventing facts and was scaring Gaby so she came out with the first thing she remembered...

'I'm sorry... I just wanted Allie. Sorry...' Gaby didn't know if he was being serious... But House kept on talking and she couldn't stand it anymore... she didn't like when someone was mad at her so she just snuggled closer to Cameron, as if asking for protection, and buried her head in Cameron's neck.

'Honey... he's just kidding... he's not mad at you...' Cameron said while rubbing Gaby's back

'NO I'm not!' House rolled his eyes and looked straight at Cameron who was with an evil glare 'Humm...I was kidding, Gaby... seriously...' he said not breaking contact with Cameron's eyes. 'Allison Cameron you are no fun!' he pouted

'You like me that way... besides you were really scaring her.'

'Yeah right...'

'Allie...' Gaby whispered 'Can I go watch tv?' Cameron nodded and kissed her. The girl ran out of the room and let the two adults alone... House was still staring at Cameron who had closed her eyes and was thinking about nothing in particular...

'Why are you staring?' Asked Cameron, opening her eyes, and smiling at him sweetly. She sensed he was insecure and at that precise moment her smile fade away... it was serious, his eyes told her... 'What's wrong?' she asked tentatively

'I need to talk to you about... something...'_ IT IS serious... deffinitively_, Cameron thought... suddenly she was the one who felt scared...the one who needed protection...


	12. 10 Pregnant?

'So...'

'Greg... please! Tell me already!' said Cameron getting more and more nervous..._was he trying to break up with her?_

'Ok...So...Are you pregnant?' House asked not looking at her

'WHAT?' Cameron laughed

'You heard me woman... are you pregnant or not?' he demanded, looking directly at her. Then, she saw something that she had never seen... she saw fear in his eyes...

'Greg... honey...' she motioned for him to sit next to her which he did. 'Don't worry okay... as far as I know I'm not pregnant...'

'Okay...'

'You don't seem too convinced...' she said kissing him

'I really thought you were... I mean... you've been nauseated, dizzy... you almost fainted... and I swear I was there during a couple of mood swings...' he stated. Cameron laughed

'Why are you laughing? I'm serious!'

'Sorry... sorry... It's just... you were panicking!...Greg House never panicks.' She laughed once again and then paused for a moment

'Noo... you're thinking again...' he said once he sensed a big conversation was coming

'You don't really want to be a father, do you?' she asked

'Why are we debating this?'

'Is it that hard for you to give me an answer?...' she said, not letting him avoid the conversation

'This is pointless...'

'No it's not! Can you please give me an answer?' Cameron was getting annoyed...

'Okay... No I don't.'

'Allie... It's not like that...' he felt like he needed to explain... he saw the look of hurt in her eyes and didn't like it... he needed to soothe her 'Look, I don't know nothing anymore. Before we were together I didn't want kids... now I don't know. So much has changed... I haven't thought of that yet...' He touched her face and she gave him a small but honest smile...

'Anyways... You don't have to worry because I am not pregnant.' she answered trying to convince herself of that fact... not that she didn't want to be a mother... she just wasn't prepared yet.

'As far as you know...' he said under his breath

'Okay...I'll take a test then..' she said still not believing that she could be pregnant

'You're mad at me...' he stated.

'No I'm not. Why would I?'

'Because I said I didn't want a child... You're young, you're a beatiful woman... you obviously want to be a mother... maybe you're not prepared to be a mom right away but I bet you've thought of that and that at some point you'll want to have a child...' he said not looking at her

'Greg... I would be lying if I say that I've never thought of that... and yes I wanted to be a mother. But I am with you... I love you! If you don't want to have a child then we don't... As far as I am with you I'm happy!' she said leaning in to him... he smiled Besides... you said you weren't sure if you wanted to be a daddy or not...' she grinned

'Ok... we're not worrying about that now.' he said, starting to get uncomfortable with the theme...'Tommorow you'll take a test and then we'll see what happens...

'Agreed' they kissed and enjoyed the comfort of each other's arms... they thanked all they had... it was their life and they were happy with it.


	13. 11 The test is ready

'Ok... this should be ready in a minute...' said Cameron pacing nervously in the room which was driving House crazy

'Woman stop that... come here.' Cameron went to him and sat on his good leg

'Why are you nervous?' asked House

'I...I don't know...' she admitted. The alarm bipped

'Ok... this is it.' House said. He waited for Cameron to move and pick the test but she didn't move... 'You want me to see?' Cameron looked at him.

'No...' she got up and grabbed the test.

'So?...' House was exasperated. Cameron had seen the test and had become emotionless. House wasn't pushing her too much... a few minutes later she burst into tears... she let herself fall on the floor and pushed her knees to her chest...

'Allie...sweetie... what's wrong?' Cameron started to cry even harder... 'Allie are you pregnant? Is that why you are crying?' she was clutching the test with all her strenght... House kneelled in the floor (even though it hurt him) and hugged her... Suddenly Gaby entered the room...

'Allie... Allie? Allie!' The girl ran to her sister and shook her... Cameron didn't react and the girl too started to cry.

'Gaby it's ok... Don't cry ... I need to talk with your sister for a moment okay? Can you go watch tv or something?' he asked looking straight in Gaby's eyes

'No... I want my Allie!' Gaby hugged Cameron and started to kiss her all over trying to calm her down. House saw that Gabby was crying histerically and was making Cameron worse even though she was trying hard to comfort her... He got up and picked her up. He sat with the girl on the bed...

'Gaby... She's going to be okay. I promise you okay?' The girl nodded and hugged him... eventually she stopped crying. 'Can you let me talk with Allie? I promise I'll let you come here once she's better okay?' Gaby nodded and left the room... looking back to Cameron one last time before closing the door. House returned to Cameron and hugged her... he picked her up and sat on the bed with her on his lap... as he had done previously with Gaby...

'Allie...honey, talk to me. What's wrong? I'm here for you! I'm here no matter what... I won't leave you! I won't! I love you!' He said while kissing her... Cameron made her first move...she wipped her tears and looked at him. She was searching for comfort and found love and worry all mixed... She rest her face on his chest and was lulled to sleep by his heart beat. Minutes later he laid her under the covers... when he turned to go away he spotted the pregnancy test on the floor... he picked it but didn't look at the result... he wouldn't betray her... he would wait patiently until she felt safe to tell him... he would wait even if that would kill him with the nerves... He put the test on Cameron's hand then kissed her forehead and went to the living room give some atention to Gaby who was suffering with all this changes that were happening in her life...


	14. 12 Baby

House sat on the couch next to Gaby. The girl was obviously trying hard to be strong. House did something that almost no one knew he was able to do. He picked Gaby and put her in his lap... he caressed her he comforted her, he transmited her security and she felt loved...

'Why was Allie crying?' Gaby asked locking her grey eyes with House's blue ones...

'I don't know baby... I really don't.'

'Can I go see her? Please...' she begged

'She's asleep... we should let her rest.' Gaby nodded and leaned again into House.

Cameron woke up after lunch. She went to the living room and found House watching General Hospital.

'Where's Gaby?' she asked...

'Hey... you're awake! I asked Jimmy and Cuddy to take her with them today...' Cameron nodded and sat next to him

'You want me to do something for you to eat?' he asked. Cameron shook her head.

'Did you see the result?' Cameron asked.

'No. I figured you would tell me once you were ready.' Cameron closed her eyes and held his hand

'It was negative...'

'Huh?'

'The test... it was negative. I'm not pregnant...' House felt empty... just as much as Cameron did

'Why were you crying then?'

'I didn't believe that I could be pregnant. But when I made the test it was just so real... I started to accept it and I was ready... suddenly I was ready to be a mother and I wanted that baby... I wanted it so badly that when I saw the test result I didn't know what to feel... I didn't know if I should be happy because you would be relieved and content or if I should be disapointed... at that moment I realised how important that baby would be... it would be you and me... our baby... a part of us. I wanted it... and I was feeling bad because I wanted it and you didn't... I don't want to lose you...'

'I want it...'

'What?' she asked not knowing what he was talking about

'I want a baby with you...' he said blushing

'You're just saying that so that I don't feel bad... I love you Greg. As I said... I don't need to have a baby to be happy as long as I have you...' she kissed his lips and he kissed back

'I really want it... I was accepting it myself. You were crying and I thought it was because you were pregnant... you know what I felt?' she shook her head and looked at him with interest 'I felt happy... I imagined all the things I could teach our kid... the things we could do together... all the four of us. It was a reality... I do am prepared to be a father. I want this... and I want it with you because you're the woman I love... you and Gaby are the most important persons in my life... I love you both.' Cameron let a tear fall and kissed him fervouresly

'I love you too.' House smiled

'Besides... I can't wait to see how hot you'll look pregnant...' she just laughed and turned to kiss him once again...

'So... when will Lisa and Jimmy bring Gaby?' she asked inocently

'Hmm... after dinner...'

'Oh... so we have plenty of time...' she smiled and pushed him on top of her

'Do you have something in mind?' he asked, playing dumb

'You bet I have...'


	15. 13 Happiness

"We need to get dressed." murmured Cameron

"Already?"

"Unless you want Lisa, Jimmy and Gaby to see us like this...yep, pretty much already." House sighed

"Maybe they would want to join us. Who knows..." Cameron punched him playfully

"Hey! Okay. Okay. I got the message! Don't spank the cripple or the next time you'll see me will be on court!"

"Uuuuh. I'm so scared!" At that moment the phone rang.

"Saved by the phone."

"Yeah. Yeah... excuses!" House said in a mocking tone.

"What?" said House answering the phone.

"How is Cameron?"

"Why don't you ask me how I am? And why the hell are you so interested in how my girl is? Something to tell me Jimmy?"

"I...uhh...I... Oh shut up House! How is Cameron?"

"Oh. I see... No one loves me anymore! Allison is fine."

"Good. Is that okay if I drop Gaby now?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Okay. See you in 20."

A few minutes later House and Cameron were ready and waiting for Gaby. They were sitting and thinking about the previous hours. Their thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Cameron got up to answer it while House went to their room to take some Vicodin.

"Allie!" Gaby jumped to her once she opened the door.

"Hey kiddo!" replied Cameron with a huge smile

"Hey Lisa." greeted Cameron.

"James is waiting in the car. He couldn't find a place to park."

"Oh, it's okay. Just do me a favor...thank him for me."

"Will do. How are you feeling?"

"I'm better now. Thank you for asking." Cuddy smiled "Were you good to Jimmy and Lisa?" Cameron asked. Gaby nodded.

"She's a wonderful kid Allison. You must be really proud of her."

"I am!" she kissed Gaby

"Allie, can I go see Greg?" asked Gaby

"Sure you can princess. He's in the bedroom." Cameron put Gaby on the floor. Immediatly the girl ran to House...

"She really loves you. She spent all day talking about you guys. Allie this Greg that." Cameron smiled

"And we love her too. I only regrett not having took her from my dad and her mother earlier..."

"Don't blame yourself. Wilson told me the story... House told him. You're an excellent person Allison." Cuddy hugged Cameron "I have to go. James is waiting..."

"Yeah. Of course. And Lisa... thank you for watching her for me."

"You're very welcome. It was nice to meet her." Both women smiled. Cameron entered in the living room and found House and Gaby playing with Legos. Cameron joined them.

"So... did you have fun with Lisa and Jimmy?"

"Yeah. They took me to the park and I ate cotton candy!" The girl told excitedly

"Did you have dinner? Are you hungry?"

"No... I had dinner at Lisa's house."

"Okay. Then it's time for you to go to bed." Cameron said

"No... please! Just a little more!" Gaby pouted

"No Gaby. You have school tommorrow. You need to rest baby."

"But Allie..."

"Gaby, you heard your sister. Come on I'll tuck you in."

"Okay!" she smiled and ran to her bedroom. Greg following her closer.

"Hey! Gaby! Where is my good night kiss?" Yelled Cameron so that the girl could hear her. Gaby ran again to the living room and threw herself to Cameron's arms.

"Good night Allie!" she kissed Cameron on the cheek and ran to the bedroom once again.

"Good night!" Cameron yelled again...

Gaby was already in bed. House kissed her good night and turned to leave...

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" Gaby asked hopefuly

"If you want me to... then I'll stay."

"I want..." House nodded and sat on the bed. Gaby closed her eyes and the room fell silent. When House was thinking about leaving the room she opened one eye...

"I really wish you were my daddy..." then she closed her eye and fell asleep. House stood there looking at her, at her peaceful features that remembered him of Cameron so much. A smile grew in his face. Did she really think about him like a father? Did she really love him that much?

House returned to the living room where Cameron was already waiting for him.

"It smells good!" he said while sitting at the table

"Thank you..." Cameron smiled "Was Gaby too stuborn to fall asleep?" Cameron asked. House didn't reply. He was too engrossed in his own thoughts.

"Greg... Greg?"

"Sorry..."

"What happened? You're different... You're...You're glowing." she said with a smile

"No I'm not! I never glow!" he said deffensively

"Yes you are! And yes you do glow more often than you know..." she said with a grin "So... are you going to tell me why are you that happy?"

"It's nothing." He replied blushing

"Oh yes it is!" she said trying to muffle her laugh "You are glowing, you don't want to tell me and you are blushing! Something really had to happen. Come on baby tell me... tell me." Cameron said while getting up from her chair and sitting in his lap

"Gaby said she wished I was her 'daddy'. I didn't know she liked me this much. I was surprised. I am surprised. She is important to me... I care for her... she's like a daughter to me. Only she can't be because you're her sister and for me being her father you would have to be her mother and-" Cameron kissed him. Tears of happiness were falling from her eyes. Greg House never stopped to surprise her.

"She really loves you Greg. A lot I can tell! For her YOU are her father! For me you are her father and I know that you think of her like a daughter too... In this few days you did a lot more for her than my father did in 6 years." Cameron kissed him "I love you..."

"I love you too Allie" he whiped her tears and look at her "I really am prepared to be a father."

"I know..." she hugged him "I love you too... and you are and will be a wonderful father."

Was this chappy way too cheesy?


	16. Author's Note: 3

People I'm so sorry

People I'm so sorry…

I know I haven't updated the story for way too long... I don't even know if you're still interested in the story...

I'm recovering from my knee injury (yeah... I'm still recovering...). This is taking so much time! Only two weeks ago the doctor allowed me to put some weight on the leg and in a few days I'll start physiotherapy... oh my... I miss playing volleyball SO MUCH!

Anyways... I started to write another fic (not an House fic though...) but just tell me if you want me to finish this one...

Bye for now,

Ana


	17. In the Morning

The next morning Cameron was the first one to wake up. She took a shower, dressed and then went to prepare some breakfast. She was finishing setting the table when Gaby entered the living room.

"How's my princess today" **(Cameron asked with enthusiasm and with a lovingly smile. She aproached the little girl and kissed the tip of her nose. Gaby smiled wide.)**

"Good" **(Gaby replied)**

"I have school today..." **(Gaby said slowly. This let Cameron know that there was more to add to the statement...)**

"I know you have sweetie. I'll leave you there on my way to the hospital." **(Said Cameron as she poured some coffee)**

"I don't want to go..." **(Gaby whispered. Cameron looked at her and saw Gaby's sad face. She happened to know what was going on on Gaby's mind. Cameron sat on a chair.)**

"Come here sweetie." **(Gaby didn't look at Cameron but went to her as her sister asked. Cameron lifted Gaby and sat her on her lap.)** "Sweetie look at me" **(Cameron said in a ever so sweet voice.)** "I promise I'll pick you up after school. You'll finish your classes and I'll be there waiting for you. You don't have to worry honey."

"Pinkie promise?" **(Gaby asked)**

"Pinkie promise" **(Gaby smiled sweetly and leaned against Cameron**.) "Now come on... go get dressed so you can have your breakfast ok?" **(Said Cameron kissing Gaby's forehead and putting her on the floor. Gaby nodded and ran to her bedroom. Cameron smiled but felt sorry for her little sister. She was so young and so insecure already...)**

Minutes later Gaby appeared on the living room with her shoes on the hands...

"Allie I can't put the shoes..." **(she said frustrated. Cameron smiled)**

"Here... Let me help you." **(Cameron took the shoes from Gaby's hand and made a signal for her to seat on the couch. In no time Gaby was ready.)**

"Thank you Allie."

"You're welcome sweetie. Now...go and eat the cereal I prepared to you while I go finish my make up ok?" **(The girl nodded)**

Just as the sisters were ready to leave the house House woke up.

"Greg!" **(Gaby run to him)**

"Careful with Greg's leg!" **(Cameron managed to say before Gaby could throw herself at House.)**

"I see you're a morning person... there's something with the Cameron girls that I don't get..." **(he mocked. He picked Gaby and went to give Cameron a morning kiss to which she responded.)**

"Eww..." **(They heard Gaby say. They pulled apart and laughed)**

"Someday you'll like it too..." **(House stated)**

"No I won't!" **(Gaby defended herself)**

"Oh yes you will! Wait until you have a boyfriend and you'll see..." **(He pulled his tongue at her and Gaby did the same to him)**

"Kids! Come on behave! **(Cameron said with a laugh)** Greg, honey your breakfast is ready on the table..." **(House nodded and smiled at her)**

"Greg started it Allie!" **(Gaby pointed at House and looked at Cameron)**

"He started it Allie!" **(House said in a mocking tone. Gaby managed to get away from House's arms and went to Cameron)**

"Allie Greg is teasing me!" **(Gaby protested with watery eyes.)**

"He is sweetie?" **(Gaby nodded. Cameron bent down and whispered something on Gaby's ear. Gaby ran to House who was now sitting on the couch.)**

"Allie said if you don't stop teasing me she won't let you play at night!" **(she said proudly and House gulped looking at Cameron who was laughing at his pale face.)**

"You wouldn't!" **(he said slowly)**

"Try me baby..." **(Cameron said sexily as she went to him and brushed her lips on his)** "Come on sweetie it's getting late" **(Said Cameron as she pulled away from House. Gaby kissed House's cheek waved him goodbye and then ran to held Cameron's hand.)**

"It's not fair you know! This is the invasion of the Cameron family..." **(he yelled so Cameron would hear him. He heard Cameron's laugh on the outside and then smiled... he loved his life. He loved his girls...)**


	18. Nightmares and Therapists

After putting Gaby to bed, House and Cameron went to their bedroom enjoy their time together.

"Maybe we could give it a try" House said as he, softly, kissed Cameron on the lips. Cameron gave him a questioning look. "You know. The baby thing..."

"You want to try?" Cameron asked looking deeply in his eyes. House nodded and pulled Cameron to him as he kissed her. They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours. House proceeded to kiss Cameron's neck and as he was preparing to lift the t-shirt she was wearing he stopped and pulled her away.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked looking at him quizzically and a little hurt. Maybe he didn't want to try it after all... Sure she was expecting to be married by the time she got pregnant but this was a relationship with Gregory House. It was everything but conventional.

"We have some company" whispered House at Cameron's ear. She turned to look at her other side and saw Gaby by the door rubbing her eyes and yawning "I guess we won't try for it after all. I'll take a cold shower." House said as he rolled his eyes. Cameron nodded

"What's the matter sweetie?" asked Cameron as she opened her arms for Gaby to lay next to her

"I can't sleep." Gaby said as she laid on the bed facing her sister

"Was it a bad dream again?" Cameron asked slowly and sweetly as she kissed Gaby's forehead and played with her hair. Gaby didn't answer. Instead she snuggled closer to Cameron. "I guess it was huh... It's ok sweetie. It's over now and me and Greg are here ok?" Gaby didn't move as she was already asleep.

House entered the bedroom again to find Cameron rubbing Gaby's back. He laid next to them and kissed Cameron.

"What's with the rugrat?"

"Bad dream..." was the only thing Cameron said

"She's been having too many nightmares." They both became silent "Maybe a therapist wouldn't be a bad idea you know..." House stated after a while. Cameron tensed.

"She's not a freak Greg!" Gaby stirred and Cameron lowered her voice "She's been through a lot ence the nightmares. She's a 6 year old who's been suffering all this time and now is fighting to settle down!" Cameron snapped with a low tone of voice. House touched Cameron arm.

"I didn't say she was a freak Allison. Like you said, she's been through a lot and maybe a therapist would help her settle down... We're doing our best, but maybe it's not enough. A therapist isn't necessarily for freaks! If you don't want her to go then WE should go and get some help so we can help her." House said calmly. Cameron relaxed in his embrace

"I'm sorry. It's just... I don't want her to go because I know she would feel like a freak. She would think we think she is... We'll both go and ask for help. Let's just try to spare her from those visits... all she needs now is to feel normal which I know she isn't feeling." House kissed Cameron's neck and held her hand

"You're right. Now we really should get some sleep"

"Greg... thank you." Said Cameron as she leaned to House

"I love you Allison." He said as he kissed Cameron deeply

"You do huh?" House nodded and kissed her neck "Greg... maybe you should stop." House didn't "Greg!" Cameron hissed "Greg... Gaby's here!" House stopped abruptly

"Oh yeah... right!" Cameron smiled

"Greg?" Cameron said after a while

"What?" He asked sleeply

"I love you too."


	19. Call from the lawyer

"House we have a new patient" Cameron said as she entered the conference room

"House we have a new patient" Cameron said as she entered the conference room

"It'll have to wait. General Hospital is about to begin." Cameron glared at him "I suppose general hospital can wait. So you were saying?"

"New patient"

"Oh yeah new patient, right…" House said as he sat on the chair and let the ducklings discuss the symptoms.

"Foreman and Cameron, MRI. Chase blood work." Chase sighed and left after the Foreman and Cameron.

As House was turning on the TV to watch General Hospital his oficce's phone rang. He cursed but didn't make a move to get the phone. Eventually it stopped ringing only to start ringing again a few minutes later. Seeing that whoever it was, wasn't about to give up anytime soon House sighed and got up to answer the phone.

"What?" House said as he picked the phone

"Good morning. Am I calling to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, department of diagnostics?" A woman asked

"Yeah…" said House rolling his eyes

"May I talk to Dr. Allison Cameron?" Suddenly House's interest grew

"Who is this?" House asked

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Janet Simmons I represent Michael Cameron..."

"What does that idiot want now?" House asked more to himself than to the woman on the phone

"I need to talk to Dr. Cameron if that's possible." The woman said not in pleasant tone

"Calm down will ya? I'll make sure she calls you back." House took note of the lawyer's number on a paper and then returned to his place on the couch.

Later in the morning Cameron appeared in the conference room with the tests results. House grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to his office, and then he closed the blinds.

"Greg we're at work…" Cameron said as House attempted to kiss her

"What? You think I don't know?" he smirked "Where's your adventurous side?" he asked dramatically. Cameron rolled her eyes

"What do you want Greg?" she asked as she sat at the end of his desk

"Your father's lawyer called." Cameron tensed and got up. She paced for a while and then looked at House with eyes full of fear and desperation.

"What does he want now? And why did she call to the hospital instead ofcalling our lawyer?" she asked nervously

"She didn't say anything. She wants to talk to you. I said you'd call her back." Cameron nodded and left leaving House worried.

Cameron had been distant and tense all day and everyone knew better than to bother her more than necessary. She was scared. What had her father's lawyer to tell? Was her father so selfish that he would fight for Gaby on the court even though he didn't give a damn for her? Cameron had this kind of thoughts all day and with them she left work.

Because the patient was in a critical condition House arrived later than usual at home and only Cameron was awake. She had the cutest smile on her face and was sprawled on the couch looking deeply at him. House took off his coat and went to her. Cameron pulled House on top of her and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

"What's with all the enthusiasm?" House whispered at Cameron's ear

"My father and his wife won't fight against us. I have full custody of Gaby. I'll sign the papers tommorrow."

"I see your father has a bit of intelligence in that crappy brain." House kissed Cameron and as he moved his kisses to Cameron's stomach she started to laugh hysterically since he was tickling her on purpose.

"GREG! STOP…STOP THAT! GR...greg!" Cameron yelled in between laughs and tears…

"ALLIE! ALLIE!" They heard Gaby cry

"Ups!" House said putting an innocent face

"Nice job mister…" said Cameron as she moved from under House and hurried to get in Gaby's bedroom.

Minutes later Cameron met House on the kitchen as we was preparing dinner.

"I must be dreaming. Gregory House cooking?" Cameron said happilly

"Don't get to excited babe, it's just some microwave lasagne." Cameron rolled her eyes and started to prepare some salad for herself

"Why do you insist to eat those… greens!" He asked in horror

"Don't be a baby honey. Healthy food it's how this is called. We can't survive only with microwave food or take outs."

"Why not, it's good!" he said as if he was right

"It's good... if you want to clog an artery. Besides it's not nutritive" House gasped terrified. Cameron laughed at his expression "Come on honey we have to be a good example to Gaby…" House rolled his eyes

"Yeah whatever, as long as you don't put that poison near my food I'm ok with it" he shrugged. Cameron smiled. He was House there was no point in trying to convince him to do something he didn't want to...


	20. Dinner Time

During the meal House and Cameron talked about Gaby and about the huge responsibility that they now had and talked about their relationship and how right it seemed to both of them. House started to shift uncomfortably on the chair which didn't pass unnoticed by Cameron.

"What's wrong honey?" Cameron asked, looking concerned

"What?"

"You seem uncomfortable. We don't have to talk about this if you don't want you know..." Cameron said as she got up to sat on his good leg. House looked deeply into her eyes, kissed the tip of her nose and then pulled her out of his lap so he could get up. Cameron looked at him quizzically

"Sit down." House commanded

"What? Why?" Cameron was feeling insecure and it was normal. They were both enjoying their meal then, they start to talk about their relationship, House gets uncomfortable and now was telling her to sit down on a chair... was he going to leave her? No. It couldn't be. They had both agreed their relationship was the best thing that had happened in their lives... "Greg please..." begged Cameron as a tear rolled on her cheek.

"Allison would you please sit down?" Cameron looked away and sat. House kneeled in front of her.

"Those aren't needed right now." He said as he dried her tears with his thumb. Cameron felt herself relaxing a little, but the fear was still evident.

"Greg, please. Please just tell me what's going" Cameron was interrupted when House placed one finger on her lips

"I'm not good at this sort of things, but I'll do my best." House paused "We've been together for more than a year now. It has been the best year and a half of my life." Cameron let out a loud sob. House chose to ignore it and continued. "Like I was saying... this year and a half was the best time of my life. You brought me back to life, you gave me hope. Somehow you managed to break the 

walls I had built around me. I feel that I can trust you, that I can talk to you about everything without being ashamed or afraid... I love you Allison. I don't know why you keep fighting for me because you deserve much better than me, but I'm thankful you didn't give up on us. Once again, the time we were together was the best of my life, but" Cameron let out another sob. House was saying _but. Cameron_ was terrified he was going to break up with her. House kissed her tears away and continued. "But... I want more." Cameron looked at him unsure of what to think "I want more than a year. I want a lifetime with you. So, what I am going to ask may be a little unexpected but I seriously hope you're going to say yes." House gave her a velvet box which she opened. She looked back at him. House held her hand in his and looked at her amazing green eyes. "Allison Cameron will you marry me?" Cameron gasped and opened her eyes wider. She wasn't sure she had heard right.

"What?" That was all Cameron managed to say

"You aren't going to make this easy, are you?" House chuckled lightly. Music to Cameron's ears... "I am going to ask again." Once again House held Cameron hands and looked at her eyes and was amazed by the happiness, shock and uncertain he saw there. "Allison Cameron will you marry me?" Cameron threw herself at House's arms.

"Yes!" she answered, looking at his bright blue eyes. "Yes...yes...yes! YES!" she said between kisses.

"I might be the happiest men alive right now..." he whispered at her ear which sent shivers through Cameron's spine then he proceeded to put the engagement ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.

"I love you so much Greg! I'm so happy I don't have words to express it. You're a wonderful man Greg. You're the best for me and I wouldn't choose anyone else. You're the one, Greg! You are!" She said just before House pressed his lips to hers. House held her close and without giving her time to react and despite the pain he lifted Cameron and kissed her all the way to their bedroom. They were in love. They were going to get married. They were going to be Mr & Mrs House they couldn't be happier...


	21. Run Over

Surprisingly the next morning House was the first one to wake up. He stood in the bed for a while watching Cameron sleep but decided he was going to let her rest a little longer. House got up from the bed and went to the kitchen. He was determined to prepare their first 'engagement breakfast'. House smiled at the though of two of them married though he would never admit that he liked to think about it. He was pulled from his thought when a soft voice reached his ears.

"Greg?" – House noticed the little girl standing next to the doorway with her teddy bear clutched to her. – "Can I have a glass of milk?"

"If you wait fifteen minutes you'll drink it with pancakes ok?" – He said looking at her with a hint of a smile. Gaby nodded – "Why don't you go and get dressed?" – Gaby nodded again but first went to give House a kiss.

"Good morning." – She said before kissing House's cheek. House smiled and did the same to her. He was softening but Gaby deserved it. She, like her sister, was a sweet little girl and deserved the best.

Soon everything was set on the table and it was time to wake Cameron. House entered their bedroom and started to kiss her at her neck. Cameron stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled and hugged House.

"Good morning sweet cheeks" - Cameron yawned and laid her head on House's chest - "Someone is very lazy today..."

"If you hadn't kept me up all night... How come you are already awake?" - Cameron raised her eyebrow

"Bathroom..." - he said

"Right..." - Cameron frowned - "Do you know if Gaby is awake?"

"She is. Come on get up. I'm hungry." - Cameron laughed

"Aren't you always?"

Cameron was truly surprised when she saw the breakfast was already prepared and the table was set. She kissed House and let herself relax in his arms.

"Thank you! You prepared this all by yourself!" – She said with a huge smile painted on her face.

"Yeah but don't get too used to this it's way too early for me! I just thought I would give you a break since it's our first engaged breakfast." – Cameron hit him playfully and approached the table.

"Allie I can't tie my sneakers!" – Gaby said with a frown. Cameron looked at her sister for the first time that morning and had to stiff a laugh. She kneeled in front of Gaby and pulled her to a hug.

"Sweetie where are you going dressed like this?" – Cameron said letting out a laugh. House looked at them with questioning eyes

"Why?" – Gaby asked with a sad face

"Sweetie you're very pretty but you can't go to school with this blouse and that pyjama's pants can you?" – Gaby looked at the pants and then realised her sister was right. A tear fell from her eyes. – "Hey hey honey come on don't cry you're very pretty and this kind of things happen."

"Right..." - House laughed but stopped once Cameron shot him a death glare

"Come on let's get you something to dress ok?" – Cameron wiped Gaby's tears with her thumb and picked her up. Gaby laid her head on the crook of Cameron's neck and hugged her tight. A few minutes later the two came out of the room. Gaby was dressed with a white dress and, again, she was laughing. They all had breakfast and then drove separate ways. House took Gaby to school and Cameron drove to work.

The day was passing quite smoothly at the hospital since there was no patient. Chase and Foreman were at the clinic while Cameron and House were at House's office.

"Come on stop that and come watch Sponge Bob." – House said as he sat on the couch

"If you don't do your charts then someone has to do them so, if what you have to say isn't related to work I strongly suggest that you keep your mouth shut." – Cameron said calmly. House glared at her for a moment but once he realised that Cameron wasn't joking he just turned to look at the TV. Cameron sighed and started to work. A few hours later and after an entire marathon of Sponge Bob House decided that it was enough and he got up to get some coffee. He didn't even bother to look at Cameron who discreetly observed him.

"I can feel you staring." – House said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"I wasn't." – Cameron lied as she once again focused on the charts. House was uncomfortable because he was making her do his charts but he really wasn't willing to do them... he was ready to say something when the phone rang.

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, department of diagnostics." – Cameron said automatically as she consulted some files on her laptop. – "It's me. Who am I talking to?" – Cameron started to take some notes from the file she was consulting but suddenly stopped. – "Is everything alright?" – Cameron asked slowly. House looked at her with interest and saw her expression becoming pale and her eyes becoming empty. – "I'm on my way." – Cameron said quickly before hanging up the phone and rushing to the conference room to get her coat and car keys.

"What happened?" – House asked worried. Cameron looked at him for a second with frail eyes that were scaring him.

"It's Gaby..." – Cameron managed to whimper before running to the elevator. House followed close behind don't exactly knowing what was wrong but feeling it was something really serious.

"My name is Allison Cameron can you tell me the state of a patient that was brought here a few minutes ago?" – Cameron asked nervously to a nurse on the hospital's lobby

"What's the patient's name?" The nurse asked looking at the computer

"Gabrielle Cameron." – Cameron gasped. House hugged her from behind and kissed the back of her head

"I'm sorry her state his quite reserved. I can only talk to the parents. Are you the parents?" – The nurse asked looking at them. Cameron didn't reply. She didn't know what to say. She was the legal guardian but...

"Yes we are the parents. Now please the condition?" – House said without a hint of rudeness. Cameron was surprised by what he had said but it wasn't the moment for her to think about that.

"Your daughter was victim of a run over." – Cameron sobbed and House realised he was tightening his grasp on Cameron – "She was admitted about 20 minutes ago she lost consciousness at the scene and the doctors weren't able to wake her. She also has 2 broken ribs, a punctured lung, a fractured arm, a ruptured spleen and a severe head trauma. She's currently at the OR being submitted to a multi surgery to remove her spleen, to fix the punctured lungs and relieve the brain pressure. I'm not going to lie. Your daughter's condition is critical and..."

"WE KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! WE'RE DOCTORS DAMN IT! " - House yelled and let a tear fall. He was Gregory House. He didn't cry! But he was feeling lost and desperate... the next few hours were going to be crucial and he could do nothing to help. He wiped the tears without anyone noticing and hugged Cameron who was crying hysterically and letting herself fall to the floor.

"How...how could something like this happen? HOW?" – sobbed Cameron. House pulled her to him and rubbed her back in continuous circular motions. He too couldn't find an answer to those questions. He wished he could tell her everything was going to be alright and that this was just a nightmare, but he couldn't. The pain was real... everything was real. House's cell phone rang and they both ignored it. A few minutes later House was getting annoyed to hear it and decided to answer.

"What the hell do you want?!" House said with anger

"I want you to explain to me why you and Cameron disappeared during your work hours without at least notifying me!" An extremely upset Cuddy yelled

"We didn't had the time! Stop it! I can't talk right now!" House said frustrated. He wanted to punch someone and talking with Cuddy wasn't helping him besides, watching Cameron breaking down was pulling him even more apart.

"I'm tired of your games damnit! I'm your boss! You can't disrespect me! From you I was expecting everything but from Allison? I was really hoping she would put some sense to your head! I want you two in my office NOW!" Cuddy yelled. She was surprised when she heard a sob. Was House crying?... No. It couldn't be.

"House?" Cuddy asked slowly "House what happened?" She asked in a much more calm and worried tone

"Gaby...It's Gaby!" He managed to whisper. Cuddy was shocked to hear House like this... not even when he had the infarction did he let a single tear fall..

"What's wrong with Gaby? Is she alright?" Cuddy asked quickly

"No.. no she isn't. And I honestly don't know if she'll make it." Cuddy gasped and asked House where he was.

"I'll be there with Wilson as soon as we can." And then the line went dead.


	22. Believing

Thanks for all of your reviews I really love to read them.

I'm sorry I'm a bit tragic lately and that reflects on my chappys lets see what's going to happen...

Ana

* * *

As Cuddy and Wilson entered the waiting room they immediately spotted Cameron and House. House was hugging Cameron, who was crying silently, and was trying to keep strong for Cameron but he was failing miserably. Gaby's accident was affecting them both terribly.

Cuddy and Wilson approached the couple.

"House." Said Cuddy making her presence known. Wilson grasped House's shoulder trying to reassure him and then did the same to Cameron. Neither of them spoke.

"What exactly happened?" Asked Wilson

"Run over." House said simply. Cuddy looked in shock at Wilson and then sat next to Cameron.

"Any news?" Asked Wilson slowly

"She's in surgery having her spleen removed, their fixing her punctured lungs and are trying to relieve the brain pressure." As House said that everyone noticed Cameron starting to sob uncontrollably.

"Allison." Cuddy called "Allison. Allison look at me!" Cameron did so "Gaby's going to be ok. You can't let yourself breakdown. She'll need you more than anything. Allison just breathe slowly..." Cameron nodded and let her head fall on House's shoulder. The waiting. That was what was killing her. Hadn't her little sister suffered enough? Why this?

One, two, three hours passed. House was pacing on the hallway. Cameron was motionless and was leaning against Wilson's shoulder. Cuddy was holding Cameron's hand and trying to get her to react, which wasn't quite working.

A doctor appeared in the waiting room.

"Parents of Gabrielle Cameron" he called. Cameron reacted immediately and ran to the doctor. House did the same.

"How is she? How did the surgery go?" asked an anxious Cameron

"We removed the spleen and fixed the lungs successfully. Her body suffered a massive quantity of injuries and was stressed too much. She lost a large amount of 

blood due the internal bleeding and all. I'm worried about your daughter's condition. I can't tell you when or if she's going to wake from the coma. If she wakes it's possible that some other lesions are detected. You have a long way to go and even if she's lucky to get through this without any physical trauma you must be prepared for some changes of behaviour..." Cameron leaned against House and he hugged her. She didn't want to process the bad news she was just glad that her sister was fighting to live.

"When can we see her?" House asked

"In a few minutes she's going to be transferred to the ICU. I'll check on her again and then I'll send a nurse to come and get you." They both nodded and returned to their seats to tell Wilson and Cuddy the news.

Indeed in a few minutes they were led to Gaby's ICU room. They were doctors but nothing could have prepared them for what they saw. It was their little girl on that bed. Gaby was attached to 2 IV drips, she had an oxygen mask, her hand was a shade of purple, her face had multiple cuts, and her head was bandaged which was hiding most of her forehead's major cut. Her light brown hair waves were now in a shade of red, and all her vitals were out of the place. Gaby was looking so frail, so little on that huge bed. Cameron rushed to her side but was afraid to touch her, afraid to break her even more... House stood behind Cameron for a few moments but he was the first one to make a move. With one hand house held one of Cameron's hand and then held Gaby's hand. He bent down a little and planted a light kiss on Gaby's forehead. He looked at Cameron and she was looking right at where his and Gaby's hands met. House removed his hand and placed Cameron's hand on top of Gaby's. They looked at each other and they knew they had a chance to win this battle and they weren't about to give up anytime soon.


	23. Confusion

Six days passed, and there was no change on Gaby's condition. Her bruises were healing, but she was still in a coma. Cameron didn't leave her hospital room afraid that Gaby would wake up anytime. House would go home for the night and the next day he would bring fresh clothes to Cameron and something for her to eat.

It was a Tuesday morning and Cuddy went to visit Gaby. She entered the room and found Cameron asleep on the couch. She decided she would examine Gaby personally even though it wasn't her hospital. Cuddy sighed and as she turned to leave and buy some coffee Cameron woke up.

"You examined her." Cameron stated. Cuddy nodded. "How is she?" Cameron asked

"Her wounds are healing perfectly fine, no sign of another internal bleedings but she's still unresponsive and her brain pressure is still a little too high." Cuddy said calmly as she approached Cameron "Allison you should go home and rest properly..."

"No. I'm not going! What if she wakes up? I want to be here! I need to be here for her!"

"You're not going to help her if you're tired!" Cuddy said trying to persuade Cameron

"No. I'm fine." Was all Cameron said. Cuddy nodded and left.

Cameron sat next to Gaby's bed and held her hand.

"Come on princess you have to wake up. We love you so much baby girl. Me and Greg... we want you so badly! We need you to come home with us and cheer up our day. We want you to be happy sweetie, we want to provide you stability and the home environment you deserve baby. I'm so sorry! So sorry I couldn't prevent this... I would rather be in your place. I don't want you to suffer Gaby. I wanted you to have a normal childhood but you're getting the complete opposite. I'll try harder sweetie, I'll try harder to protect you... I just want you to get better honey. Just open your eyes for me." Cameron whispered these words at Gaby's ear and all of the sudden she felt a squeeze on her hand. Cameron looked at Gaby's hand and resumed talking to her. She felt another squeeze. Cameron called for a doctor and called House. Gaby was indeed getting responsive and about to wake.

"What happened?" House asked as he pulled Cameron to a hug. Cameron let a tear fall and smiled

"She's waking up." House smiled at Cameron and kissed her forcefully. They both turned to look at Gaby and saw when she first opened her eyes and adjusted to the light in the room. The doctor called for her.

"Gaby can you hear me?" The doctor asked. Gaby looked confused but nodded "Good sweetie. Can you tell me how many fingers you see?"

"Three." She answered with a raspy voice. The doctor smiled at her and then looked at Cameron and House encouraging them to talk to her.

"Hey rugrat! What took you so long to wake up? And people say I'm lazy..." Said House playfully

"Hi baby... I love you so much sweetie! You're going to get better soon I promise ok?" Gaby looked at them both with a frown. The doctor realised this.

"What's the matter Gaby?" The doctor asked

"Who are you?" Gaby asked directing to Cameron and House.


	24. Thank You Note:

Hi people,

I really want to thank you, all, for your reviews and for reading my fic.

You keep me inspired and you don't give up on the fic even when I don't post for a long time. (yeah… sorry about that)

Anyways, I just want to thank you and say that I'm open for your suggestions. I already wrote a few more chaps for the story but I'll really take your suggestions in consideration.

Thanks again,

Ana


	25. Who are you?

"Who are you?" Gaby asked directing to Cameron and House. They both went pale but they should have expected this... the head trauma was severe they didn't even know how she pulled through this.

"Gaby you don't remember who they are honey?" asked the doctor. Gaby shook her head but then winced in pain "Sweetie it's your mommy and daddy." Cameron and House looked guilty but said nothing. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe they could start over. The doctor signalled House and Cameron out of the room so they could talk.

"It may be temporary loss of memory." The doctor said "Gaby just woke up from a coma. She survived to a run over" Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by Gaby's cries. Everyone rushed to the room, including Cuddy who was just arriving with two coffees.

"Gaby! Gaby, what's the matter baby?" Cameron asked as she caressed her cheeks and wiped her tears "Gaby talk to me baby..." Cameron pleaded. Everyone eyed Gaby worriedly.

"I...I can't feel. I can't feel m-my legs!" Gaby cried. Everyone missed a breath and took some time to process the information. The doctor proceeded to make some tests on Gaby and she indeed couldn't feel or move her legs. House hugged Cameron but she disentangled herself from his grasp and, even with the doctor's protests, she lifted Gaby on her arms to calm her.

"I'm here now sweetie." Cameron kissed Gaby's forehead and wiped her teary eyes "You're going to be alright" Cameron said as she kissed Gaby's forehead and caressed her back. Cameron paused for a moment to prepare herself for what she was about to say. She was feeling guilty but she realised Gaby didn't need more complication in her life. "You're going to be alright sweetie... Mommy loves you." Cameron said tentatively. "Mommy and daddy love you." Cameron said, feeling more confident and leaving a confused Cuddy looking at the scene. House approached his two girls and kissed Gaby cheek. He held her hand and then kissed Cameron.

"We love you baby girl" House whispered at Gaby's hears who was only sobbing by now. "You're strong munchkin." Gaby looked at him and nodded a little. House blinked at her "You're going to be just fine kid. You wanna show mommy how pretty is your smile?" Gaby shook her head and House made a funny face which led Gaby to let out a little laugh and brought a smile to everyone in the room. At that moment and at the sound of that tiny laugh everyone realised that there was hope. Maybe things were going to be alright after all...

* * *

Ok people I just have one thing to say. Don't worry 'bout the 'mommy-daddy' thing... I'll restore it somehow. :)

Thanks for reading,

Ana


	26. Guilt

It had been a week and an half since Gaby had recovered her consciousness. The doctors had finally cleared her to go home.

Gaby was feeling like she didn't belong where she was. All she felt was that one day she woke up and she didn't know anything about her life. Suddenly she had two parents and a family who she didn't remember. She received a drawing from her forgotten friends from school and she was now entering a house that didn't mean anything to her, plus she couldn't walk. Gaby was feeling cold, lost and she was sure she didn't belong there. Her parents seemed to like her and she thought she liked them too. They were funny, they played with her. They were always trying to make her smile. She knew she liked them but what about all the rest? She desperately wanted to remember...

"Are you ready baby?" Cameron asked sweetly as she picked up Gaby.

"Yes." Gaby whispered as she eyed House taking a wheelchair from the trunk of the car. She looked at it for a moment and then laid her head on Cameron's shoulder.

"It's ok sweetie. It's just for a few days in no time you'll be walking and running again." Cameron said as she realised the little girl's discomfort towards the wheelchair.

"Mommy?" Cameron gasped as she heard the sweet word coming from Gaby's mouth. It was the first time Gaby called her 'mommy'. The whole week and an half she had been calling her Allison. House looked at both his girls and saw when Cameron softened at the sound of the word 'mommy'. He saw when her eyes glistened and when she softly kissed Gaby's cheek. He saw the smile on Gaby's face as she saw Cameron's reaction. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Gaby frowned, when she saw tears cascade from Cameron's eyes. "Mommy, don't cry..." Gaby kissed Cameron's cheek and hugged her tightly. "Mommy... I love you." Gaby whispered at Cameron's ears and more tears escaped from Cameron's eyes. With one hand Cameron wiped her tears and hugged Gaby back. She kissed the little girl and lulled her in her arms.

"I'm ok sweetie. I'm just happy..." Said Cameron as she started to feel guilty about the lie she was creating around Gaby. At that moment she realised things were getting 'dangerous' and she knew that, very soon, she would have to tell Gaby the truth.

"Then why are you crying? Happy people don't cry." Gaby said with a sweet voice

"Sometimes they do sweetie." Gaby kissed Cameron's cheek again and nodded, accepting the answer. Finally House decided to approach his girls and kissed them both.

"Come on mommy, it's getting cold out here..." House said as he encouraged her to walk to the door. She glanced at him and he could tell she was feeling uncomfortable with the whole thing. House sighed, kissed the top of her head and followed his family inside.


End file.
